harry's goal draco
by smexydraco
Summary: well, still to be finished. This is the first part. Harry wants to learn more about Draco after having admiring him for over 2 years. But what about Draco's reaction to this? No fluff at the moment..still to come :D :D


Harry is now in his 7th; and final year. Everything's changed at Hogwarts. Ever since Dumbledore retired, all the students didn't really care about the general rules of the school, because the new guy replacing the headmaster was some insecure little bastard called Eufongus. Everyone hated him.

The students still went to their lessons (well, most of them that is) and they did the usual everyday stuff they had to do at school, but about the well-keeping of the school grounds, no one really gave a toss about. Most of the mudbloods of the school, had decided to re-decorate nearly everything with graffiti. All the common rooms were completely covered with graffiti tags, and insults or texts all over the walls. The couches were still in an ok condition, but the desks had been drawn on, and wherever you sat, you would immediately spot a 'fuck you' drawn on the space beside you. All the common rooms, that is, except for the Slytherin one of course, because they absolutely couldn't tolerate it, and whenever someone had drawn the slightest little thing on the walls, they would use a clean-up spell to get rid of it immediately.

The students slowly got used to seeing different insults or various texts written in permanent marked all over tables, and sat there amused trying to read them some times. Some where complaints by various students about their boring lives, and some where just too random to decipher.

Not all the walls of Hogwarts we're covered with tags, just some. The common rooms, and some abandoned corridors, or dark corners under staircases were usually the target areas. The rest of the school was in an acceptable condition.

One day Harry was in the common room, trying to finish off some lame homework their professor of the dark arts lesson had given them. He was getting pretty bored though, and tried to lean back on his chair, by pushing back his desk with both hands. Then, he realized he had just put his finger in something absolutely disgusting under the desk. He drew back in disgust and found himself crashing to the floor…

'oh for god's sake; another chewing gum??!! ' he groaned as he felt pain flow through his body. It didn't hurt much for him though, because by now he was getting used to pain. He mumbles something as he gets up.

'I'm soo getting Seamus for that…'

He gets up, takes a few steps towards the coach, and dumps himself into it, leans back and is about to take a short nap, when all of a sudden he remembers something..

'Oh shit! It's Ron's birthday tomorrow, what the hell am I gonna get him?? Hmm, go to Diagon Alley now, relax later..' so to this painful thought, he decides to finally get up, and go to his room to look for his invisibility cloak, and some Floo powder Ron had given to him earlier, which he was not sure if Ron was trying to hint something there by giving it to him. He walks up to the fireplace beside his four poster bed.

When he finally arrives there he decides to go to the inn _(whose name the writer can't remember xD)_ to finish his little time for relaxation (once he thought about it once again). He sitsright at the back, in a corner of the room which overlooked the busy street and starts daydreaming while looking out at the snow falling. Something catches his attention, and makes him turn around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw mid length gold-blonde locks over a quite pale face, and a pair of dark grey eyes. This made him turn around from his position and look at this familiar figure standing at the entrance of the inn. Who else could it be but the Draco Malfoy, whose splendid, handsome body Harry was very familiar with. As Harry once again observed Draco, it made him think about all the times he had done so, with a certain crave deep within him, that made him want to grab out at Draco, and hold him next to him forever, and never let go. Then he suddenly stopped daydreaming, and thought about reality.

'Ha! What does Draco really think of me? He probably looks upon me with disgust, and thinks I'm really weird..' He muttered to himself.

He decided to go up and talk to him. It took him quite some time to gather up the courage to do so, but in the end he went. On his brave quest to reach the other end of the room he started doubting himself, and decided to go order a drink instead. He walked slowly up to the bar. He didn't even think of bringing along his empty beer glass to fill it up again, so that made it even more obvious. He made sure to position himself in a way that he would be well away from Draco, but since the bar was quite small, he had to come closer. On his final step towards the bar, he tripped, but tried not to make it obvious, which ended up really bad, and he was now well aware that a couple of people where looking at him. Probably from the people looking at him, Draco was also one of them, which made Harry feel like a _complete_ idiot. 'Just great' he thought.

After getting the barman's attention, he ordered another beer, and just when he was about to say thank you for receiving his drink he heard a voice.

'What you doing here at this time?' at first it sounded a bit harsh, but in the end more curious. Harry knew from where it had come from. Draco. A bit surprised, he turned around to face him. Suddenly he remembered everything. The way Draco used to treat him as a kid, growing up, and now how that face had grown to become more distant and silent when it came to insulting Harry.

Harry paused, and then finally came an answer:

'Erm.. I was actually coming here to buy something, but now I've forgotten what it was..'. God, that sounded _stupid_ Harry thought.

'Oh. Well in that case... just …' his voice trailed off. I could imagine it would be hard to speak if someone was staring right into your eyes. 'just try and remember again. No one's gonna stand here all day and wait for you to remember...'. Ok, that was _lame_! Draco thought.

Draco just stood there for a minute or two, looking straight into Harry's deep, green eyes, then turned away and started making his way to the door. He was gone! He had disappeared into the cold air outside, mingled between wizards and witches. Harry was just left there alone by the bar; still trying to figure out in what kind of tone Draco had spoken to him just minutes ago. He had hinted a tone of bitterness towards the end of his sentence, but at the beginning of it, he had noticed something different; something magical; something special about it.

'You ok there kid?' He heard the barman's voice.

Harry woke up from his trance and muttered an unclear reply to the barman; he then stood up and walked over to his little corner. What _was_ that just there? He thought to himself. He might never find out, he thought, but then again, something about this 10 second conversation with Draco made him want to talk to him more. He was slowly growing curious of what exactly triggered Draco to stumble on his first sentence. He now decided he had a goal; To find out.

(to be continued…..)


End file.
